


Dirty Picture

by itcrystal



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Blackmail, Bondage, College, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, Face Slapping, Forced Orgasm, Humiliation, Kink Meme, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Overstimulation, Rape, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Roughness, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Threats of Violence, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2014-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-23 04:12:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2533724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itcrystal/pseuds/itcrystal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fucked by photographer...against his will</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirty Picture

Zayn sighed as he pushed the elevator button. He still couldn’t believe he was doing this. But he needed money so bad and he was desperate. 

The college became more expensive than he could actually afford and the ad he found on the internet, seemed to be a quick source of cash. He won’t be doing anything bad right? Just a couple of pictures without his shirt on and that’s it. 

He took a deep breath when he rang the bell, fuck, there is no way back now.

„Hey, you must be Zayn“. 

The curly boy gave him a wide smile as he let him in. He was just about Zayn’s age, but a lot taller and better built. He was barefoot, wearing a black t-shirt and dark gray ripped jeans. Very, very skinny jeans, leaving not much for imagination around his crotch area. Obviously, he was well built everywhere. 

„Like something you see?“. 

Shit, Zayn’s cheeks went pink, getting caught starring between the boy’s legs. 

„Ehm…maybe we should get to the…work“.

The boy winked. 

„I guess. I’m Harry by the way. Wow, I have to say I’m impressed, you look even better than on the picture. What about to take your clothes off?“. 

Zayn hesitated. He has never done things like this before, posing for a photographer who sells his pictures god knows where. But the vision of easy money made him to throw his jacket on the floor, following by plain white shirt. He felt Harry’s eyes on his bare inked skin. He turned around, trying to avoid the curly boy’s hungry look. 

„First time?“. 

Zayn nodded. 

„Don’t worry babe, I think you were born for this job, because you look so bloody hot. It would be shame to cover a body like this“. 

Harry touched the pakistani boy’s chest and gently pushed him onto the bed behind him. 

„Make yourself comfortable, I’m gonna turn the lights on“. 

Zayn shook a little on the mattress, already feeling super awakward. Harry came back in a minute, holding a huge camera in his hands. 

„Well, let’s get started. Lay back baby, relax, you’re so tense. That’s perfect, hold that pose. Brilliant. Put your hand on the metal headboard, fuck, that’s sexy, stay just like this“. 

Harry bit his lips 

„Would you mind taking your jeans off as well? I’m gonna give you extra money“. 

Zayn closed his eyes. 

„How much?“. 

He couldn’t see the other boy’s devilish smile. 

„150 pounds. Do it Zayn please…you have a great body, no reason to be ashamed. Trust me, I have seen a lot of boys’s bodies“. 

The dark boy swallowed and took his jeans off, keeping just tight black boxers. 

„Lower the boxers a little bit, god, you have no idea how hot you look right now“. 

Zayn pushed the waistband down a little, just enough for his dark pubes to be seen, but not exposing his cock at tall. The pakistani boy froze as Harry joined him on the bed. 

„Just wanna take some close up pictures, don’t worry baby. Maybe you should spread your legs a little…“. Harry slighly touched Zayn’s inner thigh, keeping his hand there. 

„Whoa…what are you doing?!“. 

„Come on baby, the foreplay was long enough, let’s get to the real fun“. 

Harry sneaked his long fingers under the material of Zayn’s boxers and the boy freaked out. 

„What the fuck are you doing? Get off me, I’m not a fucking gay, back off“. 

He tried to push the boy above him but Harry was obviously stronger, pinning the smaller boy to the bed. 

„Aw, actually love the game you pretend you don’t like it“. 

He brushed his lips against Zayn’s trying to kiss him. 

„You fucking bitch!“ 

Harry touched his bleeding lip and the real anger took over him. He hit Zayn hard. 

„You little fucking slut, you’re gonna pay for it, you have no fucking clue“. 

Within a second, he grabbed a long camera charger from the floor and tied the dark boy’s hands to the metal headboard. Zayn couldn’t even fight back, he almost passed out from the previous hit. 

„Stop! Harry please stop!“. 

„All the sluts are the same. Playing frigid but then can’t get enough of my cock and begging for more. You’re gonna get a lot of my cock baby, this body is made for fuck“. 

Zayn screamed loudly as the curly boy pushed down his boxers. His body was now completely naked and vulnerable. 

„What a nice dark, big cock“. 

Harry whispered and gave him a few solid strokes. 

„We’ll be doing this until you’re hard babe, so you better stop fighting it“. 

Zayn’s head hit the pillows desperately. He will never let Harry do get him hard, he’s not even into boys! The curly boy twisted his wrist with an experience while his fingers ghosted aroung the smaller boy’s hole. 

„Feeling nice today so I’m gonna open you up a little bit. You’re lucky, usually I just love fucking raw“. 

Zayn closed his eyes as he felt his cock getting harder under Harry’s hands. It was now big, hard, leaking a lot of precum from the red tip. He moaned as the curly boy slipped his index finder into him. 

„Harry please…stop doing this. I’m…I’m a virgin“. 

„What? Nobody ever fucked this perfect arse?“. 

Zayn shook his head no. 

„Fuck…this only makes me wanna wreck you so bad“. 

Harry added a second finger, ignoring the boy’s scream. Zayn gave up the defense, it was useless. He let the strong long fingers slipping in and out of him. Harry couldn’t take it anymore, he spread the boy’s legs, to have a perfect access to his entrance. Zayn felt the tip of Harry’s massive cock trying to push in. 

„Please stop! Wear a condom at least!“. 

The very second Harry pushed all the way into the boy and the room was filled with a painfull scream as he took the whole lenght in. 

„Too late babe. Hate these rubbery things anyway“. 

Zayn was a mess, never felt this humiliated in his entire life. A complete stranger has now a cock deep inside his body, pounding into him furiously. Zayn couldn’t take the rapid pace, the thrusts were too fast and too deep, the pain was like a knife cutting him every second. His eyes went wide as Harry switched the angle a little bit. Unexpected moan escaped his lips. Harry noticed that and thrusted into the the same spot again. Zayn groaned loudly bucking his hips onto Harry’s erection against his will. 

„Look what we found…I knew you will love it. Because every dirty little slut loves to be fucked“. 

Zayn shook his head again but his body decided to act the opposite. His thighs felt apart and he let Harry’s cock slipping in and out, abusing his prostate. His cock was leaking so much precume now and he felt the heat in his tummy. He tried to repeat himself he can’t cum like this, not with this person, untouched. Too late. Harry grabbed his hips and hit into his prostate too strongly. Zayn threw his head back and thick white streaks covered his whole belly. Harry was fucking him through the orgasm, filling the dark boy with his hot cum just few seconds later. 

Zayn heard the other boy getting out of the bed, but didn’t dare to open his eyes. He felt so ashamed, used and dirty. A sound of camera snapping brought him back to the reality very soon. He looked at Harry with a pure fear, because he just realised how it all looks right now. His abs were covered with his own cum, his legs spread wide and he could feel Harry’s seed dripping from his hole. The curly boy smirked. „Took some pictures of you babe, just in case you would like to tell somebody about all the fun we had“.


End file.
